Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Graphene is a material that generally may include a one atom thick layer of bonded carbon atoms. Graphene may be formed by growing carbon atoms on top of another material such as copper. The copper may be inserted into a quartz tube, heated, and annealed. A gas mixture of CH4 and H2 may then be flowed into the tube and the copper may then be cooled with flowing H2 to form graphene.